Your Eyes
by MovieBuffStarlet
Summary: Puck makes an observation, and Kurt scares the crap out of Puck and everyone else! Rated T for a few swear words.


_A/N: This takes place before Blaine transferred. It was written in the spirit of Halloween! Enjoy! _

"Dude, you have weird eyes."

Stopping in the middle of a conversation he was having with Rachel and Mercedes, Kurt turned his attention to the speaker of this very odd statement.

"Excuse me?" Kurt quirked a perfect eyebrow at the Mohawked teen, more amused than offended.

"You have weird eyes." Puck repeated. He became the focal point of everyone's attention in the choir room as the little side conversations died out. Suddenly, Puck felt the need to defend himself under the curious gazes of his classmates.

"I just mean that you can't tell what color they are. They, like, change colors like a mood ring, you know? Sometimes blue, sometimes green, or grey…."

"Have you studied the color of Hummel's eyes thoroughly, Puck?" Santana teased, an amused smirk on her face.

Before Puck could respond to the Latina, Kurt spoke up.

"The color is referred to as 'glaz', if you really must know. And Blaine loves the color of my eyes." At the mention of Blaine, Kurt eased back in his chair a little with a lovestruck, dreamy little smile on his face. His 'girls' (Rachel and Mercedes) who were sitting on either side of him, both seemed to relish in seeing their friend so happy. "And I just love him, period."

"How sweet!" Brittany cooed.

"_Sickeningly_ sweet." Santana smiled ruefully.

At a loss for words, Kurt just shrugged happily. He dropped his gaze a little, not able to look anyone in the eye at the moment. He bit his bottom lip gently, trying to ward off a blush but…

"Wow, you're really red! Are you okay?" Finn asked, dopey yet concerned.

_Thank you, Captain Obvious_…. The counter tenor thought, silently cursing his lighter-than-light skintone.

"You can tell every time he's thinking about Blaine…he turns redder than a zit ready to be popped!" Puck laughed heartily as his own joke, causing most of the Glee Club girls to groan in distaste.

"Noah…" Kurt began quietly, still not looking up. "That's disgusting and crass."

"It's true, isn't it?" The former Neanderthal countered.

Kurt sighed, then resumed speaking in quiet, careful tones…almost a monotone and void of any emotion. He still did not look up to meet anyone's gaze. It was all very strange.

"They say that people who are schizophrenic have eyes that change colors….but you don't believe that, right? You don't think that there….is something _wrong_ with me, do you?" Kurt's voice trembled a little towards the end of the sentence, which was the only indication of any emotion he showed up until that point.

_What the fuck? _Puck traded confused glances with the rest of his choir mates, not sure of what was going on or who Kurt was addressing. The way that Kurt sounded, the way he was acting…combined with what he was saying added up to an almost surreal experience. The choir room at that moment because a vacuum, void of any sound as everyone regarded Kurt with curiosity.

Then, the creepiest thing happened. Kurt finally looked up, his eyes locked on Puck. The ballpoint pen that he was twirling between his fingers like a baton suddenly came to a stop as he gripped it tightly in a white knuckled fist and clicked it, his eyes glittered dangerously as he continued to stare at Puck. Said teen swallowed nervously as he looked from Kurt's face to the ballpoint pen that he held in his shaking hand…he didn't know if Kurt would spring up from his chair and stab him with it or what. Puck flinched inwardly as he noticed that the countertenor seemed different somehow…a slight change in his features, an erratic gleam to his eyes, a subtle shift in his eyes and voice as he started speaking…

"They said they wouldn't tell you, Noah. You weren't supposed to know…_no one_ was supposed to know! And now they're telling me that I can't let you leave this room if you know about them…you'll tell the whole school! What am I supposed to do with you now, Noah? They're telling me that I should…that I should…"

Kurt was having trouble finishing the somewhat incoherent sentence, but Puck could clearly fill in the blanks. A chill ran down his spine and ice water pumped through his veins. Over the noise of his own heartbeat ringing in his ears, he was faintly aware that someone (probably Brittany) gasped in horror.

_I should kill you._

"Holy shit…" Santana muttered under her breath, not knowing whether to get up and run as Kurt's eyes continued to bore into Puck. And then…

Laughter.

Kurt threw his head back and burst into real, uproarious, honest-to-God, belly laughter. In fact, no one in the Glee Club had ever seen him _really_ laugh (especially like this) before. This just made everyone flinch that much more…had Kurt totally lost his mind? Had he finally snapped? Rachel and Mercedes began to shrink away from him, looking uneasily at everyone else. No one knew what to do.

"_I've always wanted to do that!"_ Kurt managed to choke out between cackles.

And just like that, the Glee Club members slowly let breath out that they didn't even know they were holding. Nervous titters and sighs of relief rippled around the room when they slowly realized that it was all one big joke. Kurt, along with having a sick sense of humor, was one hell of an actor, who knew?

Mercedes punched her still laughing friend on the arm as Rachel put a hand to her heart dramatically.

"Kurt! That was NOT funny! Now, I'm going to have nightmares!" The tiny brunette whined.

Previously doubled over with laughter, Kurt straightened up in his chair. He gingerly brushed away a tear from his face as he tried desperately to regain his composure.

"Oh, god….I'm sorry, Rachel…but that was too funny! I mean, you should've seen the looks on your faces!" At that moment, Kurt promptly dissolved into laughter again. He was very pleased with himself.

Flustered by the terrifying experience and its abrupt conclusion, Puck tried to save face. Tried to keep cool.

"I knew he was faking it."

He gave himself away, however, when Santana poked him in the side, causing him to jump a mile.

"Is that why you're sweating like a pig?" She remarked.

He glared at her. He stood up abruptly, mumbled something about going to find Mr. Schue (since when did he care if he was late?), then practically ran out of the choir room.

"Where is he going?" Tina asked.

"To go clean the shit stains out of his underwear." Santana smirked.

THE END

_A/N: Please note that I am not making fun of mental illness. I just would find it hilarious if Kurt was able to scare the self proclaimed 'bad ass' of the group. Plus, I think that Chris Colfer would make an awesome crazy person/serial killer in a movie! LOL! _


End file.
